


Cute and Casual

by GraarPlacemat



Series: Three Boys in Love [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, they're all grown up in this one!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraarPlacemat/pseuds/GraarPlacemat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanna marry you guys. I love you two. Even if you have awful taste in cats and you think yellow is an acceptable color to paint a bathroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr user zatanass requested these boys getting engaged <3

Everything was perfect; the table was set with their finest silverware(which wasn’t terribly impressive, considering that they were two fresh college graduates and a high school band director), there was a bottle of sparkling grape juice in the refrigerator(Of the kind that the substance-free could replace champagne with), and he and Jean had spent the better part of the day preparing an extravagant dinner for all three of them(Marco gave moral support). Was there really anything more he could provide for the perfect evening?

Oh, yeah. There were also two white-gold wedding bands in his pocket.

That they had a table - or even  _room_  for a table - was a very new development. It had been hard, in the year since Marco had graduated and been accepted as the band director for a prestigious private school in Southeastern Wisconsin(which apparently had been truly desperate for a younger touch after literal decades with a geriatric director that wouldn’t play anything more recent than 1970’s rock and roll for pep band), to pay for all three of their housing, but now they’d all moved into a nice little one-story house nearby Marco’s(and now Jean’s) place of work. Soon, surely, Eren would find a job for himself, and money would no longer be an issue.

"Linguine’s ready," Jean murmured, clicking the oven off. "Are you gonna change?"

"Of course not," Eren chuckled, stretching himself. "Don’t tell me you are. This has to be eaten immediately."

"I’ll be quick. I just wanna look nice." He gave Eren a quick peck on the cheek. "I’m not gifted with the ability to look gorgeous in boxers or sweatpants, you see."

"You look gorgeous in anything," Eren said, and kissed him back. "Go. I’ll finish everything up."

Jean smiled at him lovingly before rounding the corner and heading down the hall - they had a hall now - to their room. Eren focused his attention on getting the linguine carbonara onto a serving dish and raising his voice to call into the dining room, “Dinner’s ready, Marco!”

"Woohoo!" came the reply, and Eren chuckled. "All set in here, too!"

Eren grabbed the linguine and the salad - which he’d spun and placed in a bowl moments earlier - and headed carefully through the arched doorway. Marco waited for him, standing at the head of their plain wooden dining table, which was currently adorned with a rich red tablecloth.

"Can I help with anything?"

"Can you get the grape juice? Jean should be back soon."

"Certainly!" Marco made a wide berth around him, allowing Eren to set down the dishes in the middle of the table. Marco had already put their plates in their spots, how sweet.

Marco entered again, mere moments later, with the bottle in hand. “Should we pour it while we wait for Jean?”

"No need," came Jean’s voice from the door, and they both turned to see him adorned simply and elegantly, with black slacks and a white button-up shirt. Eren found himself grinning. It wouldn’t be a proposal if Jean wasn’t unintentionally making it all a million times more dramatic.

Proposal. He was proposing. The rings in the pocket of his sweats seemed to burn against his leg. They could always say no.

He shook off his doubt. Sure, they might reject him - but they’d lived together for so long now, loved each other for so much longer, that there was little likelihood that they would. He just had to say it, just had to find the right moment.

They sat down in their usual places, Marco at the head, Jean to his right and Eren to his left, and poured themselves some mock-champagne. Marco held up his glass.

"To me and Jean being coworkers!" he said brightly, and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle a little as they all clinked glasses.

"I suppose I’m serving everyone?" he asked, as per the usual, and received two nods in reply. He reached over and grabbed the serving utensil, gesturing for Jean or Marco to hand him a plate.

"Go ahead," Marco told Jean, and the tremulous sound of his voice made Eren suspect something before Jean even lifted his plate.

Two seconds later, Jean had slammed his plate back down on the table, wide-eyed, like he’d just seen a ghost. He squeaked out, “Is that-?!”

"What?" Eren asked quickly, and Marco just smiled enigmatically at him. "What’s going on? Jean?"

"Look under yours," Marco replied simply.

Eren stared at him for a long moment, mind working slowly in his confusion. No way. No  _way._ Not on the same night. That wasn’t something that just  _happened._

He slowly, slowly lifted his plate, and then, like Jean, he slammed it back down.

"That’s a  _ring!_ " he shouted, and Marco laughed at him.

"You got one, too?!" Jean shouted back, still every bitas shocked as Eren was.

"That’s a ring," Eren repeated, quieter this time.

"I was wondering," Marco said, calmly, "If you two would be willing to marry me."

Eren bit his lip. He’d never thought it could happen. He’d never even considered this possibility. Slowly, feeling eyes on him the whole way, he reached into his pocket, grasped its contents, and laid them on the table.

"Yes," he replied, and burst out laughing.

Marco stared down at the matching set, speechless for a long moment, and then joined him. Jean was still in shock.

"More fucking rings," he gasped, low, and his boyfriends laughed even harder. "More motherfucking rings."

Gathering himself together, Eren slipped his hand under his plate, still shaking with laughter, and brought out the ring Marco had given him. “Mine aren’t all intricate like this,” he murmured, glancing up at Marco and then Jean. “I hope that’s okay.” Indeed, Marco had gotten him a very solid-looking greyish band, with a geometric pattern carved into it, whereas he’d just purchased two plain silvery rings.

"No, it’s perfect," Marco breathed, reaching forward and brushing a hand over them. "It reminds me of you."

"Oh, my god," Jean moaned, and his face was buried in his hands. "Oh, my god."

Eren and Marco both inspected him carefully. “Do you not want them?” Eren asked slowly.

"Oh, god, no! I mean - yes! Yes, I want them, just - " Jean peeked up at them. "Just… Don’t go in the bedroom for a little while."

"You didn’t," Marco said automatically.

Jean hid behind his hands again. “… I did.”

"Are there more rings?" Eren asked.

"There are more rings."

Marco and Eren both stood up. “I have to see this,” Eren announced.

"Oh, god, no! No, it’s the most embarrassing thing ever, it’s not cute or casual like you guys -"

"I bet there’s rose petals and candles," Eren joked, and Jean looked up at him.

There was a long moment. “Oh, god,” Marco gasped, breaking the silence. “There are rose petals and candles.”

Jean bit his lip. “I am so fucking sorry.”

"No, no, no," Marco rushed to say, at the same time as Eren blurted, "The candles aren’t  _lit,_  are they?!”

"What? No! Do you think I know nothing about fire hazards? Or cats? Do you really think I’d leave unsupervised lit candles around  _Geoffrey?_ ”

Eren broke into a relieved smile. “Not really.”

Jean heaved a sigh, letting the quiet linger for a long moment. “I… I wanna marry you guys. I love you two. Even if you guys have awful taste in cats and you think yellow is an acceptable color to paint a bathroom… I - I wanna spend my life with you.”

Marco brought his hands to his face. “Oh, Jean,” he breathed. “Yes. Me, too. I want to marry you endlessly arguing, dancing weirdos.”

Eren was grinning from ear to ear, for once in his life completely unable to think of anything to say. Instead, he grasped Marco’s hand, pulling him around the table, and bent at the waist to embrace Jean. Marco soon followed suit.

Jean shifted, turned his face upward so that he could look into Eren’s face. “Are you crying, Eren?”

There was moisture on his cheeks. “Oh. Yeah, I guess I am.”

"Oh, honey," Marco chuckled sympathetically, and leaned forward, kissing a tear away.

They stayed that way, twined together with the men they loved, until the salad’s leaves had wilted and the linguine’s sauce had curdled.

They didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post;  
> http://missplacemat.tumblr.com/post/92205701108/this-is-sooo-sweet-and-its-ended-up-in-the-three


End file.
